Conflicting Information
by Izaya-neko
Summary: Izaya is finally caught by his favorite monster, but even through the pain he's finding emotions he had hidden away for him. Can Izaya love Shizuo without ending up a dead man? Does Shizuo even feel the same? YAOI ALERT! Mature Content- later chapters.
1. Izaya is Finally Caught

I could feel the warmth off of his skin. The blood and sweat. I still won't accept that he's human. He can't be. He's my favorite monster, a protozoan, a beast... Why was he acting like a human for once...? I'll never understand why he does the things that he does... That magnificent rage of his was fading... Why?

It all started this morning at about 9:38 AM. I was making my rounds about Ikebukuro, and I had a job I needed to set up to take care of a particularly irritating gang that had just reformed and was trying to take over again. My task was to eliminate the remainder of the "Blue Squares" that remained in Ikebukuro. And as fast as I crossed into the city I could hear him. He is as keen as a dog with those senses of his. Hahaha.

**"IZAYA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!"** I looked over my shoulder to see a yield sign flying through the air towards my head. Jumping on to it and then off I pulled my flick-knife from my pocket and gave shizu-chan my trademark smirk.

**"Oh hello shizu-chan~ you're not going to start so early in the morning again are you? I'm only here on business~."** I skipped past him, my jacket trailing behind me like a cape and I could see the rage in his face.

**"YOU DAMN FLEA! I DONT GIVE A DAMN WHY YOUR HERE BUT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME BACK TO IKEBUKURO! YOU BASTARD!"** I couldn't help but snicker. Sometimes it's TOO easy to mess with him. I managed to get behind him and brought my knife across his cheek, leaving a thin line of blood. I licked the blade of my knife with a grin. And soon I realized I had stepped a bit too close. I tried to jump back but that monster, shizu-chan, managed to grab the hem of my jacket. He had that sadistic smile of his. He pulled me towards him and grinned at me, I could smell the tobacco on his breath.

**"Like hell your getting away, you flea."** I didn't even have time to swing at him with my knife before he threw me through the air right into the wall of a nearby building. I think a few of my ribs cracked. I slid down the wall and landed on my side. I managed to pull myself into a sitting position and I was leaning against the wall coughing up blood as he marched up to me dragging a mangled stop sign. I felt the edges of my vision start to blur, and I dug my fingernails onto my palm, trying to grasp conciousness. He was laughing. A grin spread across his face and his eyes carried murderous desire. I watched him and a question rang through my mind. Why did he hate me...? Why did he hate me so much he wanted to kill me? I remembered that first day we had met and the way he had hated me from our first encounter. I just smiled, trying to be civil, but he had thrown a punch and in response I had cut him. He started this all... so why? Why did he hate me? I spit a mouthful of blood onto the ground and wrapped one of my arms around my abdomen, clutching my ribcage. My other arm felt numb, but I still clung onto my knife. I felt something sticky running down the side of my face. My smirk turned to a scowl.

**"Well? What are you waiting for, you beast? Aren't you going to kill me like you always wanted? You've only wanted to kill me since we met! WHY THE HELL? WHY? I'll never understand it!" **For some reason he stopped. He just looked at me now, his smile had vanished just that fast. He dropped the sign and put his sunglasses on, the light making his eyes impossible to see. I heard him mutter something about me not being worth his time. I forced myself up from the ground, almost gasping from the pain.

**"Take off your glasses."** I said. I think he glared at me.

**"Take them off," **I repeated firmly.

**"Why the hell should I?"** Shizuo crossed his arms across his chest.

**"I hate talking to people when I can't see their eyes." **I let go of my ribs to reach up and take the glasses from his face. He looked like he was going to punch me for a second, but something was causing him to restrain...

**"It was your fault."** He said, with a "matter-of-fact" tone, I looked up at his face feeling confused.

**"What was my fault?"** I glared at him, and grasped my ribs again.

**"It's your fault that I hate you. You started it."** He was glaring back.

**"No, you tried to punch me, and I cut you. In fact, you didn't stop chasing me until you ended up getting hit by a truck." **I remembered that day, perfectly. There was no way that he WASN'T to blame.

**"That's not what I'm talking about. You know why it's your fault. It's that annoying ass smirk of yours. You know you were trying to mock me. I fucking HATE IT!"** I could see him opening and closing his right hand, looking for something to crush. I didn't have much longer before I was going to lose consciousness, I felt the dizziness affecting me and I allowed my body to slide down the wall, I coughed up another mouthful of blood, I could feel a trail of blood dripping from the corner of my mouth off my chin. I'm not sure if it was the dizziness or something else but it felt like I was listening to myself talk rather than actually speaking.

**"I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to upset you shizu-chan."** As I was slipping into the black void of unconsciousness I heard him say **"My name's Shizuo."** And I felt something picking me up.

I woke up with a cast on my right arm and bandages covering my abdomen. I could also feel bandages on my forehead.

My shirt and coat were clean and draped over a chair to my left and I could tell exactly where I was by the look of the room.

**"Shinra! Where are you?"** I called out to my childhood friend and soon his brown hair appeared in the doorway.

**"Oh, Izaya! You're awake? Oh, Celty! He woke up!" **I tried to get up into a sitting position and Shinra ran over shouting at me to lie back down.

**"No, Izaya, you can't get up yet. You broke four ribs and your arm's broken too, not to mention you had a minor concussion." **Shinra was still grinning. **"Well, really you're lucky to be alive! Isn't that great? I mean the "you-alive" thing. Well, you blood loss was pretty significant so I had to give you an IV so I hope you don't mind..."** I couldn't focus on his words anymore. The dizziness had already passed but my mind was somewhere else. Damn, his face kept flashing into my thoughts. Why the hell couldn't I focus on anything? Shinra snapped my focus back to reality.

**"Izaya? Is something bothering you?"** I could see his concern growing behind his glasses and I shook my head as Celty came into the room.

**"I'm fine, like you said; it's just a few ribs and my arm. Hmm, though how will I do my job like this..."** I tried to put my thoughts elsewhere but soon a question popped into my mind. A question that an information broker must know.

**"How did I get here? Did you or Celty find me? I was sure that shizu-chan was going to off me right then."** I gave a stern look to Shinra then to Celty. My gaze shifted back to Shinra as I could see him start to crack under the pressure of that knowledge. Obviously it was neither of them.

**"Wellll, you seeeee..."** Celty quickly tapped out her response on her phone then flashed up the screen. **[Actually, it was neither of us. Someone else was carrying you here and I helped him carry you upstairs.]** I could tell Shinra was about to break and give me my answer.

**"Him?"** A small part of me was ecstatic, SHIZUO? SHIZUO? I had to know if it was him. But in the analytical section of my mind I knew it couldn't be him. Shinra knew my mind was searching for an answer and he gave me what I needed. I couldn't believe it.

**"It was Shizuo."**


	2. Getting My Bearings

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:**

_**Wow, already so many views! And I love the review(s) I'm getting! I'm so happy that people are reading what I'm throwing up on FF (lol throwing up) but anyway even though this is my first FANFICTION it's not my first story. Honestly, I'm stuck in writers block on the other one. Though I think I'll put it up soon~! Maybe I'll draw something soon and put up a link so all the wonderful member can see my arts~!**_

_**My deviantArt~ inufang96**_

**Hope you enjoy my fictional blurbs! (Make sure to review too~)**

* * *

"**See, I didn't want to tell you because I **_**knew**_** you would get upset. Geez, I knew I shouldn't have told you and now…" **I couldn't really make out the rest of what Shinra was saying, he had gotten upset and whenever he gets upset his voice gets high pitched and he starts to ramble on about things. Celty was a bit more, calm. I looked to her as she flashed up her phone again. **[I'm not sure why he brought you here, but I didn't think he would kill you. He IS human.]** I frowned at both of them and then my scowl turned to a smirk. I grabbed one of the cell phones from my jacket and began to rapidly key information into it with my left hand.

"**Well, anyway- It'll take some time to get used to using my left hand but I need to make some calls. Don't worry Shinra; I won't get up if you give me some time to work in peace in quiet."** I looked at Shinra, who had finally shut up, and he just sort of stared at me with a blank expression. **"Shinra. I need to get my work done." **I was speaking firmly, and he blinked a few times.

"**Oh, yeah. Come on Celty, we should let him work." **He walked out of the room with Celty, now he was talking about trivial matters as his voice vanished from my range of hearing. Now to get to business. Looking at the clock on the phone I noticed I'd been out for about three days. _Three days? Really? _With an irritated sigh I tried to check my email. Things were going a lot rougher now that I could only use one arm. I scrolled through my new e-mails. Hmm, this was odd. There were only about sixty seven in my inbox. Usually, if I had disappeared like this, there would be at least one hundred and fifty. But what scared me the most was the e-mail I found at the top of my inbox.

**Sender: Heiwajima S.**

**Subject:**

Of course he wouldn't put a subject… but how did he get my email….I decided to open the e-mail and read it.

**I hope you die flea. I didn't kill you because it would have upset Shinra and I consider him a friend. So I took you to him so he could put up with you.**

I laughed so hard my ribs hurt (well more so than they were). Of course Shizu-chan would send such a trivial email. The shortness of it was laughable. I sat up in the bed, looking around for any cameras. Of course there weren't any. I pulled myself up and decided to forgo a shirt. I slipped on my jacket, it felt strange to have only one arm in a sleeve, but I didn't really want to try to stick my cast in my jacket. Luckily only my forearm was broken so I didn't need a sling for it. I found all my knives in their respective pockets and counted how many I had with me. Then without a second glance I made my way over to the window. _Unlocked._ A grin formed on my face as I climbed out onto the fire escape and jumped over to the next. About four buildings over I decided to climb down. Then I blended into the people below.

I found myself walking along towards Simon's restaurant "Russia Sushi". I counted the Yen in my pocket and found that I had enough for some ootoro. Happily I skipped along until I ended up at the door. I walked inside with a grin.

"**Kon'Ichiwa Simon! I decided to stop by for some of your ootoro~!" **My words were met by a glare. **"Izaya, now what bad things have you been getting into? I tell you fighting is no good, and you just go and make Shizuo angry. Now look at you, all covered in bandages. Why can't you two get along?" **I narrowed my eyes at him; Simon was lecturing me once again about starting fights with Shizuo. I gave a dramatic shrug and sighed as I sat down. **"Well he started it, but anyway, can I have some ootoro?" **I pulled out the coins from my pocket, carefully stacking the different sizes into a perfect stack, while I heard Simon making the sushi.

"**I don't know who started it, but your fights with Shizuo need to stop. Eat sushi instead. Sushi is good for you. Da?"** the Russian was still lecturing me and I was beginning to get irritated by it. **"You know what Simon; will you make it to go?" **I grabbed my fresh ootoro as he collected my payment from the counter. I heard him call out after me as I Walked out the door. **"Now just don't start any more of the fighting! It only make you hungry!"**

I laughed quietly to myself as I Walked down the street, my bag hanging around my wrist and another of my cell phones n my hand. I contemplated where to go next. I f I went home then more than likely, Celty or Shinra would be waiting there for me. And there was the same issue if I went to my office. There was also the issue of being in Ikebukuro. The longer I was in the city, the higher chance of Shizuo finding me and finishing what he started… Though now I wasn't really sure I he would really kill me. I thought for a minute about visiting Shizu-chan's brother, but I knew that _really_ wouldn't end up well. My sisters pretty much hated me so I didn't want to put up with them, and I knew that at this time of day, the Saika girl and both Ryugamine, and Kida would be in school. Damn I had nothing to do. I scrolled through my e-mail again, seeing that the majority of it was empty death threats from old acquaintances and a few people who had grudges towards other people, wanting some dirt on them to use as blackmail, or wishing to make someone disappear. Nothing suited my fancy. I looked up from the screen of my phone to find I had made my way to the street my apartment was on. I looked down to see a black bike parked just outside the front doors of my apartment building. Of course Celty was here. I didn't really feel like putting up with the Dullahan but there wasn't really anything to do.

I unlocked the door to my apartment and stepped inside only to be confronted by the black rider. Celty shoved her phone in my face. **[WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! Shinra nearly had a coronary when he saw you weren't there! He saw the window open and he started going on about how you were going to end up getting yourself killed! He didn't shut up until I said I'd find you!] **I could tell that she was worried too; her free hand was clenched into a fist and was trembling.

"**Well, I had some work to do, and I wanted some ootoro." **I held up the bag and gave a fake grin as if trying to say that ootoro made everything okay. Celty fumed (literally! Hahaha!) She began to angrily type away on her phone and flash the screen at me. I could care less, as I sat down and began to tediously train my left hand to use chopsticks. After I managed to eat a bite I looked over at Celty.

"**Oh, would you mind telling Shinra that I'm fine now?"** Celty left and slammed the door behind her; meanwhile I could hardly contain myself from breaking out into hysterical laughter.


End file.
